


take a little piece of me (hang it by the place you sleep)

by elizaham8957



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergent, F/M, Family, Fluff, Romance, and so is Ghost, boatbaby is here, but god I can hope, happy endings, post show, probably, we'd never get something this fluffy in real life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizaham8957/pseuds/elizaham8957
Summary: Peaceful sleep has somehow become a new reality for Dany.The monsters that she had thought nonsense for so long once again live only in her dreams; the Night King is gone, and his army along with him. The only thing left to haunt her is the memory of all who fell in the fight, first for the dawn, and then for the throne.She still carries them all with her, every minute of every day. Dany is determined to make sure this new kingdom they build is one that the fallen would be proud of. Their deaths cannot mean nothing, of that she is insistent. The memories of all who fell so that they could defeat the dead, so that she could take the throne— at first they had kept her awake at night. She would close her eyes and see their faces, their mangled bodies on the battlefield, and sleep would be impossible. But as the weather warms, the nightmares fade. She will never forget the dead, that she knows. But she cannot remain trapped in the horrors of war, of everything sacrificed, forever. The living are still here, and she needs to ensure that the Crown cares for them in ways they have always failed to before. And so, as spring begins and the flowers start to bloom, sleep comes back to Dany.





	take a little piece of me (hang it by the place you sleep)

**Author's Note:**

> i guess writing one shots in like an hour after the week's episode airs is my new way of dealing with all the stress this show causes me, because here I am, once again, with a one shot that I wrote directly after last night's episode. Way less people died than I thought would last night, though, so maybe a happy ending isn't COMPLETELY far fetched?? (just kidding. This is Game of Thrones; who am I kidding.) 
> 
> Anyways if it were a perfect world where everyone got to live happily ever after, I would like to imagine this is how it ends. I had so much Emotional Stress after both Endgame and the battle for Winterfell this weekend that I needed just some pure straight fluff. I hope you enjoy the product of my stress writing! 
> 
> I'm stilesssolo on tumblr and twitter if you want to chat! Enjoy!

Peaceful sleep has somehow become a new reality for Dany.

The monsters that she had thought nonsense for so long once again live only in her dreams; the Night King is gone, and his army along with him. It seems hard to believe— almost as hard to believe as the existence of them in the first place— but the last winds of winter are fading, the warm sun of springtime beginning to shine through gray clouds. The only thing left to haunt her is the memory of all who fell in the fight, first for the dawn, and then for the throne.

She still carries them all with her, every minute of every day. Dany is determined to make sure this new kingdom they build is one that the fallen would be proud of. Their deaths cannot mean nothing, of that she is insistent. The memories of all who fell so that they could defeat the dead, so that she could take the throne— at first they had kept her awake at night. She would close her eyes and see their faces, their mangled bodies on the battlefield, and sleep would be impossible. But as the weather warms, the nightmares fade. She will never forget the dead, that she knows. But she cannot remain trapped in the horrors of war, of everything sacrificed, forever. The living are still here, and she needs to ensure that the Crown cares for them in ways they have always failed to before. And so, as spring begins and the flowers start to bloom, sleep comes back to Dany.

Well, mostly. 

She blinks blearily in her bed as she awakens, eyes taking a minute to adjust to the darkness still in the room. The sun hasn’t risen yet, King’s Landing dark outside the balcony across her chambers, but even in the dead of night a cool spring breeze blows in, rustling the curtains. It is not nearly as warm as Meereen, but after months of frigid Northern winter, the spring air feels as warm as soft afternoon sunlight upon her skin. 

Dany rolls over, humming sleepily as she pushes her hair from her face, eyes finally landing on what had woken her. Her husband grimaces apologetically at her, his face in perfect detail in the moonlight seeping in from the window. 

“Sorry,” Jon whispers, shifting slightly. “I tried not to wake you.” 

“It’s alright,” she murmurs, sitting up fully. She can see Ghost sprawled across the floor next to their bed, eyes trained dutifully on Jon’s arms. Dany slides closer to her husband, resting her cheek on his shoulder as she, too, looks down to the tiny babe cradled against Jon’s chest. 

“She wasn’t cryin’ at all,” Jon tells her, voice still quiet. “She was just awake in her crib. I’m not sure why.” 

Dany smiles, snaking a hand around Jon’s bicep. “Perhaps she knew that you wouldn’t be able to resist holding her until she fell back asleep,” she teases. 

“Aye,” Jon says, smiling slightly, turning his head to look at his wife. “But she knows you would also do the same.” Dany can’t help but laugh at that, because it is completely true. Their daughter is but three months old, and already there is not a single thing either of her parents would not do for her. Since the moment she entered the world, small and screaming and red-faced, they have both been completely infatuated with their tiny girl. 

“I would,” Dany admits, smiling softly at their daughter as she trails a finger slowly down her soft cheek. “I would do anything for you, love.” Alysanne blinks up at her curiously, her wide violet eyes an exact copy of Dany’s. Jon smiles at her too, one of his hands brushing back her raven curls, soft and downy. 

They both sit silently, watching their daughter contently as she basks in her parents’ attention. Dany feels her heart squeeze when her tiny mouth opens in a yawn, the babe wiggling in her father’s arms before her violet eyes slide shut, small chest rising and falling in her sleep. 

“Gods, she’s perfect,” Jon sighs, his thumb smoothing over her tiny hand, little fingers instinctually closing around it, squeezing tight. He turns to look at Dany, his eyes full of warmth. She smiles at him, one hand coming up to rest against his cheek, and Jon’s eyes slide closed momentarily, letting his head drop into her hand. He swallows, and Dany can see from his face he is trying to find the words for something, so she remains silent. 

“I never thought I would have this,” he says finally, eyes opening again to meet hers as her hand drops down, resting on his arm, next to their babe. “When I joined the Watch. I knew I’d never have a woman to love, or children of my own. And I accepted that fate willingly. But now… just looking at her…” he trails off, eyes casting down to little Alysanne, still cradled snugly in his strong arms, protected from all the dangers of the world. “Everything I suffered, every battle I lost, I would do it all again. Just to hold her for a minute more.” Jon pauses again, shaking his head. “There’s nothing in this world that matters to me as much as her.” He turns, meeting Dany’s gaze again, a smile playing at the corner of his mouth. “And you.” 

Dany’s heart flutters, still not used to feeling so loved, so wanted, and reciprocating such feelings for someone else. For Jon’s words are true for her as well— she would suffer a thousand hardships, do everything in her life over again and not change a single thing, just so it could lead her back to this moment here, with her husband and their child. 

“Thank you, Dany,” Jon says, his lovely eyes shining with adoration. “Thank you for giving me this.” 

She smiles, shaking her head at him. “I feel it is I who must thank you, my love,” she tells him. “After I lost my first son, I thought I would never know what it felt like to hold my own child in my arms. I thought I would never be able to love someone so completely. Until I met you,” she says, and he smiles, eyes locked on hers, his expression soft. She knows her own face reflects his. In public, they must be the King and Queen, unshakable and strong and just, but in these moments, when it is not the rulers of the Seven Kingdoms, just Jon and Dany— in these moments, they melt. 

“You have become exceptionally good at proving me wrong, Jon Snow,” she teases, quirking an eyebrow at him. He laughs at that; quietly, as to not wake Alysanne, but laughs all the same. 

“Aye,” he says, chuckling. “And I will continue to for as long as you’ll let me.” 

She grins back at him, leaning in so she can kiss him, his lips warm and sweet against hers, making her heart thump. Dany can feel the smile on his lips before Jon pulls away, resting his forehead against hers. She kisses him again, briefly this time, before she rests her head on his arm once more, looping her arms around his bare torso, fingers stroking lightly over his muscles. Jon hasn’t worn a shirt to bed since they arrived in King’s Landing, ignoring her peals of laughter at his comment of “it’s too bloody hot down here,” and forgoing this sleep shirts altogether. Dany laughs to think of how her poor Northern king will fare in the Red Keep once the true heat of summer sets in, though she thinks that perhaps some of her silk gowns from her time in Meereen will help sway him towards the warmer climate. 

“She’ll never know the pain we knew,” Dany says, staring at their daughter. “When we were growing up. She’ll always know how loved she is.” 

“Aye, she will,” Jon echoes. “It will be the first truth she ever learns. How much she means to us.” 

“Our miracle,” Dany whispers, ducking over to press a kiss to her daughter’s soft skin. One day, she will be queen, and rule all of the Seven Kingdoms as kindly and justly as her parents will teach her to. Dany knows that they cannot protect her forever, from the horrors of the world, as much as she wants to. One day she will face hardships and war, and have to make sacrifices, as all rulers do. But for now, she is still small, and Dany will make sure nothing ever hurts her. Of that, she is certain. 

Jon presses a kiss to Alysanne’s head as well, before standing and walking to the cradle on the other side of the room. Ghost stands as well, following Jon to the crib, curling around the base of it after her husband rests their sleeping babe inside. Dany smiles softly at the wolf, her child’s silent sentinel, just as infatuated with her as her parents are. Jon gives Ghost a pat on the head, murmuring “good boy,” to his wolf, before joining her in bed again, sliding under the sheets to face her. Her fingers dance over the curved scar above his heart, and it does not escape her how lucky she is. How lucky they both are, to be here, with each other. And their daughter. 

“C’mere, love,” he whispers, arms locking around Dany and pulling her into his chest, holding her close to him.

“Isn’t it too warm for you?” she teases, tucking her head under his chin, settling into her usual spot. There is nowhere in the Seven Kingdoms that feels as safe as Jon’s arms, she thinks.

“Never for you, my queen,” Jon murmurs, and Dany smiles, pressing a kiss to his jaw before letting her eyes drift closed. 

When she falls asleep, her dreams are peaceful once again. 


End file.
